Bob Einstein
|birth_place = Los Angeles, California | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = American | other_names = | occupation = Actor, comedy writer, producer | years_active = 1968–present | notable_works = Super Dave Osborne | parents = Harry Einstein Thelma Leeds | relatives = |Charles Einstein }} | website = }} Stewart Robert "Bob" Einstein (born November 20, 1942) is an American actor, comedy writer and producer, who is best known for creating and performing the satirical stuntman character Super Dave Osborne. Einstein is also known for his roles as Marty Funkhouser in Curb Your Enthusiasm and Larry Middleman on Arrested Development. Einstein got his start as a writer on several TV variety shows, including The Smothers Brothers Comedy Hour and The Sonny and Cher Comedy Hour. Einstein won two Emmy Awards as a writer and was nominated four other times. He also won a CableACE Award for acting as Super Dave, along with five other nominations. Einstein is the older brother of fellow actor and comedian Albert Brooks. Early life and family Einstein was born in 1942 in Los Angeles, to a Jewish family.Bob Einstein's website biography pageIMDb entry for Bob Einstein His parents were the comic Harry Einstein, best known for playing the character Parkyakarkus on radio and in the movies, and the actress-singer Thelma Leeds. His younger brother is comedian and writer Albert Brooks (born Albert Lawrence Einstein), and his older brother, Cliff Einstein, is a retired advertising executive in Los Angeles. Entertainment career Einstein got his start writing for The Smothers Brothers Comedy Hour for which he won an Emmy Award. The writing team also included Steve Martin and Murray Roman.The Forgotten Murray Roman WFMU's Beware of the Blog. He also appeared on the show as Officer Judy. Super Dave Osborne Einstein created the goofy stuntman Super Dave Osborne character, who first made an appearance on The John Byner Comedy Hour, a 1972 TV series. The character later became a regular on the 1980 TV series Bizarre (also hosted by Byner), and was a frequent guest on Late Night with David Letterman. In 1987, Einstein got his own variety show named Super Dave, which ran from 1987 to 1991 on the Global Television Network in Canada (where the show was produced at the network's Toronto studio) and Showtime in the U.S. In 1992, an animated series Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire aired on Fox. Einstein later extended the "Super Dave" franchise by starring in the 2000 movie, The Extreme Adventures of Super Dave. On the November 12, 2009, edition of TNA Impact!, he was the booker of the night. He made Super Dave's Spike Tacular, a four-episode sketch series on Spike TV reprising his Super Dave character, once again engaging in outrageous stunts. Other roles Einstein has had recurring roles as Marty Funkhouser in Curb Your Enthusiasm and Larry Middleman in the third season of Arrested Development. He was also featured on the Comedy Central show Crank Yankers as obnoxious district selectman Tony Deloge. Einstein was also on The Man Show where he did Century Club with Adam and Jimmy. In Ocean's Thirteen he played Linus Caldwell (Matt Damon)'s father, Robert 'Bobby' Caldwell, a master robber and con artist whose day job is as an FBI agent. Einstein appeared on the second season of Anger Management as Charlie Goodson's very angry neighbor, and his character in the show instantly got an unflattering nickname based on a feminine hygiene product. Einstein has voiced two characters from The Life & Times of Tim, playing the Elephant Trainer in Tim & the Elephant in the second season, and the bookie in Pray for the Jets in the third.IMDb entry for Nagging Blonde/Tim and the ElephantIMDb entry for The Well Dressed Snitch/Pray for the Jets Einstein was the first comedian to appear twice on Jerry Seinfeld's web series Comedians in Cars Getting Coffee.Comedians in Cars Getting Coffee References External links * Category:1942 births Category:American male comedians Category:American male television actors Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male film actors Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:American comedy writers Category:Comedians from California